


Грин

by LaCalaveraCatrina, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Грин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Дин чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он возненавидит зелёный цвет на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Здесь его было слишком много: тёмная листва старых деревьев на въездной аллее и платья хозяйки гостиницы, тяжёлые старинные графины в баре, который закрывал на ключ ироничный старый коридорный («Разыскиваете антиквариат, господа?»), и плёнка ила на воде старого бассейна, где полвека назад утонула девочка с длинными пушистыми волосами. 

Сэм тоже будто тонул в этом мутном мареве, становился невидимым среди лесных теней в своей зелёной куртке, купленной давным-давно на армейской распродаже. Он, будто глядя в кривое зеркало, видел себя запятнанным. Неспособным помочь, но способным причинить зло. 

И его глаза вчера в полутьме, когда он хватал Дина за рубашку, с пьяной настойчивостью тянул к себе и требовал невозможных обещаний, тоже были зелёными, как ивовые листья в воде. Но с каких пор «позаботься о брате» стало означать «убей его»?

Дин пообещал, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд. Просто потому что сил смотреть прямо и остаться при этом в здравом уме в себе не находил.


End file.
